Forbidden Love
by eltigre221
Summary: One mistake, that's all it took to take my life and turn it upside down. I don't blame Athena, but I'm happy now because I have fallen in love and with the last person I ever expected it to be, my Crooked one, my Kronos PercyxKronos WARNING FemPercy! COMPLETED
1. Athena's Mistake

**I've had an idea swimming around in my head for a while, its mainly about Percy turning into a girl and falling in love, but not with a god, oh no, it's going to be the one immortal who makes my skin crawl and I like it XD well anyway, hope whoever reads this fic will like it, and please enjoy. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Athena's Mistake**

Out of all the gods and goddesses, you'd think Athena wouldn't make one mistake, but no, the one time she makes a mistake and it's a HUGE one. If you're wondering what the Hades I'm talking about, it's fairly simple, Athena turned me into a GIRL! You heard me right; she was going to turn me into a pile of ashes, but_ no _she just had to get distracted and blasted me while thinking of something a whole lot worse that destroying me. Though right now, I don't think that way, but I did at first. Now if you're still wondering what the heck I'm talking about, then I'll tell you in detail about what happened, and about Athena's first and biggest mistake.

It was a regular day for me and Annabeth; we were just talking a nice walk on the beach, only a year had passed since everything that's happened on Olympus. We'd been dating that long as well; I was going to turn eighteen in about a month. Anyway, back to the story, Annabeth was going to Olympus the next day, and insisted that I'd come with her so she could finish up a temple dedicated to her mother. I didn't want to; I knew that out of most of the gods who hated me, Athena was the worst. Anyway, once we arrived at Olympus the next day, I just kept my distance away from the goddess of wisdom as much as I could. Yet just before we left, I gave Annabeth a kiss, and didn't see Athena there, and I'm serious I didn't see her, but of course she didn't believe me.

"Peruses Jackson," She said my name in her cold man voice, which doesn't just scare me, don't ask how I know that just yet. "You little brat of Poseidon…." I had a feeling that she would have said more, but was too angry to speak. The next few minuets I forgot, but what I did remember was I pushed Annabeth away just as Athena was about to blast me into a pile of ashes. Just as she was about to fire, she looked away for some reason, and the blast still hit me, after I cried out in pain. Everything went black and when I awoke, I was in some kind of hospital. Yet I knew I was still on Olympus. I groaned as I sat up and looked around the white room, and saw two or more shadows arguing outside of the room. I couldn't hear what was being said thankfully. Other than that, it was just an average hospital room, the only think that was strange, was the pain I felt on my back; which was really weird since I was still invulnerable.

I was about to get up and get out, but soon enough my dad, Athena, and Apollo all came into the room. Athena looked really upset, my dad was hard to read, but he's still like that sometimes, and then Apollo, who looked really nervous. I was confused and about to ask what was wrong when, Apollo pulled out a mirror, and it wasn't much, just a simple mirror, but what scared me was that I wasn't me. As I took in my reflection, all I could do was stare at it with wide eyes for the moment, because my short cropped raven hair was now long and went down a little past my shoulders, and curled a little at the ends, my lips were now full and a shade of pink. I was a girl, after I registered that into my thoughts, I felt like I was about to faint, but took a deep breath and looked back up at the three gods in front of me.

"How did this happen?" I asked, to no one in particular as I tried to remember what happened before I was blasted.

I think they were a bit surprised to hear me say that, but I didn't care, but to my surprise Athena answered my question. "I think it was after I blasted you, I don't know really, and I hate that, but we're not sure how it had happened Percy. After you pushed Annabeth out of the way…." She stopped herself short, as if the words were hard to say, I wanted to know what had happened, but I didn't push her. I had a feeling that whatever happened to her was entirely my fault.

I sighed and soon tried to get up, but stopped, there was still the large amount of pain coming from my back, I groaned from the pain. In the corner of my eye, I could see Athena's pained expression; Apollo's worried look and for some reason my dad's anger. I tried to ignore his look, and tried to find something to put on that wasn't a hospital night gown. Yet before I could even walk two feet, Aphrodite herself came into the room, followed by my two uncles who stared at me wide-eyed, and the two virgin goddesses that I respected. Artemis and Hestia, I thought it was weird that they were all coming in to check up on me. Then again I think they just wanted to see Athena or someone else who was already in the room with me. The goddess of love looked at me and then glared at Athena.

Before I knew it, Aphrodite was yelling curses in Latin at Athena, who didn't even once say anything back, which wasn't like her at all. I didn't stay around to listen to that, so I left, and no one, aside from Hestia probably noticed me leaving. After I left, I unconsciously walked towards the temple that Annabeth had finished before her mom blasted me. I had wondered if she was still in there, and what I saw was much worse that I had imagined. I don't like remembering what I saw, but I'll tell you anyway. The once pure white marble walls were stained with blood; it was as if someone had done a massacre with only a single body. I had tears welling in my eyes at the sight around me, I didn't know how it happened, and yet I still found out in time. I dropped to my knees, and tried my best to comprehend what I had seen, I just wanted to cry until I couldn't anymore, but I held it in. Yet as I sat there in the temple I had a feeling that whatever had taken place here, had happened a long while ago, like a year or two ago. As if answering my question at the time, Lady Hestia had followed me, to make sure I was alright.

"Two years," She said, startling me at the time, I turned to see her standing there and frowning at her surroundings. She did that for a few moments before looking back at me and finishing what she started to tell me. "What happened in here Percy, it happened just over two years ago. I was relieved to hear that you had woken up, but right now I think its best we get you into some much more appropriate clothing."

I had realized, embarrassed, that I had walked around most of Olympus nearly naked. Yet something bothered me, if I had been in a coma for two years, then why was I still on Olympus, wouldn't they have just sent me to a mortal hospital and not have to bother with me? I wanted to ask right away, but chose to wait until later to ask why they cared for me here, and what had happened while I was unconscious. It took us only a short while to get to the throne room of Olympus, yet as we walked in the streets, I had idly noticed that no one was around, and that it was late evening. Yet at the time I ignored my better judgment and still followed Hestia. Once we arrived, did I see Hera and Hades were both having a discussion in Ancient Greek, I didn't really hear what they were talking about, and didn't care, either way; Hestia gave me a dressy light blue t-shirt, a bra, underwear, a pair of tan shorts and ancient Greek sandals. I don't remember how I but everything on so quickly, but after about two seconds, I was dressed in the outfit. I was confused, but let it go, and looked at Hestia, who was staring at her brother and sister, as if she was thinking about the same thing they were talking about.

I soon walked over to Hestia and ask her what was bothering me, "Hestia, what has happened, why the other gods just put me in some mortal hospital, why have I been on Olympus for so long?" After I had said that, both Hera and Hades stopped talking and looked at me, I was confused about the stares, and would have asked why they were staring at me, but chose not to.

Hestia sighed, before turning to face me, her warm fire eyes seemed cold, but she wasn't angry. "Percy, there is much to tell you, but now isn't the best time for everything." She started, and was soon cut off by Hera who continued for her.

"Yet what you should know is important still, after you were blasted by Athena, well Annabeth died shortly afterwards. I think from Athena's rage, but that isn't important, what we believe that once her blood was shed on you, well…." Hera stopped, as if she didn't know or want to finish her sentence. Yet Hades finished up, the somewhat shorter version of what happened while I was asleep.

"You became immortal, we're not completely sure how that happened, but for now it is best if you stay here on Olympus. The rest will be explained tomorrow." Hades finished and promised me, I nodded and chose to walk around Olympus some more, at least until I somehow got tired and fell asleep underneath a tree in Athena's yard. I was no longer angry at the goddess of wisdom, she's been through enough, and I didn't want to see her upset anymore. I sighed before falling asleep and tried to dream of something pleasant if I could as an immortal.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter, I know it's not much but eh, I tend not to be very good at starting stories sometimes, other really good. Well anyway, hope whoever reads this fic likes it, and if you do, then please review for comment or flames I like both :D well either way, please review, and till the next chapter for any one of my stories, later :D**


	2. Annabeth's Fate

**Well here's chapter 2 it's not long, I haven't gotten towards the more interesting parts yet, but things might start to get interesting come the next chapter. Well either way hope you all like it, and there will be a lot of OOCness in this story of mine, just a warning to all of you. Either way, enjoy and review please. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's Fate**

When I awoke the next morning, I was still under the same tree and on Olympus; I sighed as I got up and chose to talk to Athena. Whether she hated me anymore or not, I wanted to talk to her in private. I knocked on her door, and was quickly answered; Athena looked strangely sleep deprived, and very sad as well. She sighed before letting me inside.

"So I guess you want to know what happened in the temple." She guessed which wasn't like Athena at all. I was really starting to get worried, because even in the short while that I'd gotten to know Athena over the years. I knew that she knew everything, but right now, it was if she was a different goddess then she was before.

"Yes, but Athena, what's wrong, I know I haven't known you for long or very well, but you seem really down." I asked; I was truly worried about her.

She sighed before starting, "Percy, before I tell you what happened, I have to tell you about … about Annabeth's fate, I saw it a long time ago, and I still regret not doing the right thing two years ago." I stared at her, waiting for her to continue, I didn't mind waiting, but I was scared to hear about my first lover's fate. Athena sighed once more before continuing, I had a feeling that she'd be doing that a lot. "It was many years before she was born; I had a prophecy told to me by the Oracle of Delphi, what she told me, well to be honest it scared me half to death. The prophecy said specifically,

'_You will take great pride in a sole child of thee; _

_You shall be blind to the happiness that she shall see; _

_The child will create a weapon stronger than any man can find; _

_Yet without love it shall join the darkest kind.'_"

After she said that, did my gut soon tie itself into a million knots, and the look on the goddess' face proved my guess. I was the weapon in the prophecy, and the child Athena took great pride in, was Annabeth. Yet what scared me at the moment was the weapon that was mentioned in the prophecy. I had a sinking feeling that it would be me, and I still think it is from the look on Athena's face. She looked so sad, I didn't want to feel any more pain, so I looked around the room we were in. It was nice, medium sized, there was a 20inch plasma TV behind Athena, I was sitting on a light brown couch, while Athena was sitting in a medium brown chair. It was just a regular chair, nothing special about it, but as I continued to look around the house truly did look a lot like a mortal home almost.

There were pictures of her demigod children on the walls, a stair way leading to upstairs, or other places in the house, yet what struck me was that with the pictures, there wasn't one of Annabeth on any wall, I saw a picture of Malcolm, some of the other kids of Athena I knew, and there was even one of Daedalus and Perdix. Yet there wasn't one of … of Annabeth. I inwardly sighed; I still think that it will be hard for me from time to time to think about what was.

Looking up at Athena, I could see the sadness still there in her eyes. I finally spoke, "You don't have to tell me what had happened Athena, and I know that what you just said was hard enough to talk about. I can see it in your eyes, and for now I think I'd rather wait until the time was right." I told her while getting up, and decided to take a walk around Olympus, or in New York. I mean it's not like I wasn't allowed to leave here… right?

I was about to open the door when I heard Athena say something to me, "Thank you Perseus Jackson."

I smiled back at her and replied, "Your welcome Lady Athena." After I said that, I walked out of the house, and soon made my way down to New York, but before I did, I was stopped by Aphrodite and Artemis. I couldn't read their expressions very well, but I knew that they wanted to talk to me. "Lady Artemis, Lady Aphrodite."

Both nodded and mumbled hellos, there was a short silence that was broken by Artemis, "Percy were you thinking of going down to New York today?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Well um, Aphrodite and I were kind of wondering if we could join you." She said in a timid voice, which was really weird. I might not know the gods very well but I knew that something was up. Yet I thought better of it and chose not to ask what was really going on.

I nodded and simply said, "Sure, I wouldn't mind the company." We would leave as soon as I was in different clothes, since I wasn't a full goddess yet I still had to change my clothes like a regular mortal. Aphrodite said we'd be going to a club that she knew which good monsters, gods, and half-bloods all alike went to. I was really nervous at first but didn't complain then and I still don't now. I was soon dressed in a light blue dress and regular blue pumps. Aphrodite did my hair while Artemis just watched. After about thirty minuets, I was ready and so were the others. We teleported to the main street in front of the Empire State Building, and soon made our way to the club. Yet little did I know at the time that my life would start to feel whole again once I went to that club.

**Well that's it for now, oh and before I forget I might not be able to update any fics for a while, taking a brake from the computer next week so yeah, I'm gonna try and update a few stories while I still can ^^; either way, please review. :)**


	3. Unexpected Meeting

**Well here's another chapter, it's not much, really short in my opinion, also now they meet and are together XD. I do not own the Lady Gaga song 'Dance in the Dark' I believe that belongs to the artist of the song XD. Well before I say anything else, please enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Unexpected Meeting**

I was still very nervous once I entered into the club with the two goddesses. Yet it wasn't what I expected when I entered into the club. It looked very old fashioned, like it had been around since the seventies. Yet the music playing was mostly Lady Gaga and Beyonce. I sighed mentally and just started to dance a little before finding myself at a bar counted and ordered myself some fine red wine. The monster behind the counter gave it to me without even asking if I was old enough to drink.

I gladly drank the delicious wine, and noticed that the monster who served me was an empousai; she wasn't wearing anything attractive, just a common serving outfit. I ignored her and soon finished my wine and soon felt a little light headed and started dancing once more, the song playing was 'Dance in the Dark' by Lady Gaga.

'_Silicone,  
Saline,  
Poison,  
Inject me  
Baby I'm a free  
bitch;  
I'm a free  
bitch.'_

As the song was being played everyone was dancing, but for some reason I really was moved by this song.

'_Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track.  
She won't walk away, but she won't look back.  
She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a mess,  
she's a mess,  
she's a mess,  
Now the girl is stressed.  
she's a mess,  
she's a mess,  
she's a mess,  
she's a mess.'_

It was as if the song wasn't just speaking to me, almost like it was calling me to someone. As I danced I was also looking for someone nearby. Someone who I knew yet didn't know at the same time.

'_Baby loves to dance in the dark,  
'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart.  
Baby loves to dance in the dark._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark,  
'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart.  
Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark.'_

I looked and looked as I danced more and more, everything becoming a blur all around me. I hadn't even noticed yet that Aphrodite and Artemis had left me alone there.

'_Run run her kiss is a vampire grin.  
The moon lights away while she's howlin' at him.  
She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a tramp,  
she's a tramp,  
she's a vamp,  
but she still does her dance.  
she's a tramp,  
she's a vamp,  
but she still kills the dance._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark,  
'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart.  
Baby loves to dance in the dark._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark,  
'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart.  
Baby loves to dance, loves to dance to in the dark.'_

The song was near over, and I still continued to dance, and still tried to find whoever it was I was looking for. I felt scared not knowing if he or she was here or not.

'_In the dark,  
She loves to dance in the dark,  
in the dark,  
she loves, she loves to dance in the dark._

_Marilyn,  
Judy,  
Sylvia,  
Tell 'em how you feel girls._

_Work your blonde  
'Benet Ramsey will haunt like Liberace.  
Find your freedom in the music,  
find your Jesus,  
find your Kubrick._

I was growing really uneasy as the song was only a few verses near the end, everything was starting to hurt too, it was as if something was draining out of me.

'_You will never fall apart,  
Diana you're still in our hearts._

_Never let you fall apart;  
together we'll dance in the dark._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark,  
'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart.  
Baby loves to dance in the dark._

_Baby._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark,  
'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart.  
Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark._

_In the dark …'_

As the song ended, I was really not feeling good, I grabbed onto the back of a chair to try and stabilize myself. I hoped no one was looking at me, but sadly I was wrong, some monsters were glancing down with a bit of worry, a few demigods looked at me too. Yet surprisingly only one pair of eyes had caught my attention as I tried to stand up, I held his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. His beautiful eyes, I tried to walk towards him but nearly fell on my face, and before I could hit the floor, he grabbed me. Helped me up fully and took me out of the club.

"You shouldn't drink such strong wine when you're at a club like this young one." He told me, his voice was like knife scrapping across my skin. It gave me tingles, and I liked it.

"Doesn't bother me much," I told him, smiling once we sat on a bench in central park. "After all I got to see you again, and it has been a while hasn't it?"

He chucked at my words, "That is true child of the sea, but then again I'm surprised that you haven't said my name yet? Then again, you know better than to say my name aloud. My sweet little Percy, you have changed as have I, and I must say it is quiet the unexpected meeting."

I chuckled this time, "Yes it is, my beloved Crooked One." As I said his other name my eyes closed as I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

* * *

**Well here's the end, and now what will happen next shall depend on when I'm gonna get off my sorry butt and want to write again XD and until then I shall be on a brake away from my computer for three days strait :D So until I come back with more chapters, please review. :D**


	4. A Night like No Other

**Well here's the next chapter, sorry it's short, I wanted to stop it where I did last night. Oh, one last thing, this entire chapter is in Kronos' POV so yeah, other than that, enjoy. Oh and I don't own PJO. :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**A Night like No Other**

As she leaned her head against my shoulder, I simply smirked down at her. _'Even after what has happened, she still trusts me?' _I chuckled darkly, _'If only she knew what I was really here for.' _I mentally smirked, before putting on a fake smile and shook Percy so she wouldn't fall asleep, and whispered in her ear. "Dear Percy, why don't we go somewhere nicer than this for the night. I have a good place in mind; it's not far from where we are." As I spoke to her, my voice made her shiver with delight. I grinned inwardly; it was too easy to get her to want to be with me.

We both soon got up and went to a very nice hotel that was nearby, Percy was still out of it, but she gasped when we entered into the building. I smirked to myself and bought us a room for a week, a very expensive one, and paid for it with some drachmas I stole from the club before I took Percy away from there. Once I paid for the room, we went up to it and I knew that tonight would be like no other for little Percy. As we reached our floor, we took the elevator; the room was at the end of the hallway. I unlocked the door and let her walk in first, she gasped at our surroundings. The room was very large, and darkly colored, the bed was a king sized, large enough for us to get distracted upon. About half of a wall was a window which led out to a balcony for a late night star gaze; it was on the left side of the bed. On the other side of the bed, was a large mirror wall which opened up into a closet. Soon enough we undressed and proceeded to enjoy the night. I honestly did, but once Percy fell asleep was when my true intentions began.

As she slept with her back facing the mirror wall, I reached down behind myself, and grabbed a knife that I hid earlier when she went into the bathroom to change clothes. She had mumbled something about not trusting me to undress her properly or something like that. I don't know nor do I care. I held the knife high above myself, and was ready to strike her Achilles spot. It was easy enough to find, I still believe that I am fortunate enough that she still has it, for now. Right before I was about to strike down, for some reason or another, I looked up and into the mirror across from me, and what I saw shocked me. Fortunately I was in enough control to put the knife away, before getting a better look at what I was seeing.

Leaning over I saw it, "By the gods…." Those were three words I never thought that I'd ever say. Yet what I saw on her back was unreal. I shook my head, hoping that it wasn't there, that it wasn't real. Yet when I looked again, it was still there. "Oh Percy…." I murmured her name like a coo, and then shook my head again. What was with me, I wasn't supposed to feel this way about her. I was supposed to only use her feelings for me, which I don't know when or how, developed, and use them to my advantage to kill her. Yet as I lay here, looking down at her, I could somehow feel my own feelings for her growing. Even if it has been only a short time since we've seen each other. I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night, and soon wrapped my arms around Percy's slim waist possessively. I sighed for hopefully the last time that night and soon fell asleep, trying to think of ways to help her.

The next day, Percy had woken up only a little while after I awoke. I smiled down at her, and she smiled back at me. Enjoying the moment, we soon laughed once Percy's stomach started growling. I smiled once more at her before getting up, putting on my clothes, as did she, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder to see the same thing as I had last night. I sighed mentally and soon finished getting dressed about the same time as Percy did. Smiling at each other, I soon spoke.

"Why don't we go somewhere in the city for breakfast, and come back later to relax." I suggested as we soon walked towards the door.

"Sounds good, but there might be a problem soon enough," She sounded worried, so I chose to ask, feeling truly worried about her.

"What kind of problem?" As I asked, we had entered into the elevator and soon descended down towards the main floor.

We were a few more floors away from the lobby when she finally spoke, "The other gods, they might notice soon enough that I'm not on Olympus, and Artemis and Aphrodite might be in trouble for that, since I was with the two of them when I got 'lost'. So I'm a little worried that they might come after me or something like that." Once she finished her sentence was when the doors dinged open, and we left the elevator and hotel.

I soon sighed once we were outside, turned Percy around, and made her face me. "Percy, you have nothing to worry about, while they worry for the next week. We can do whatever we want, to an extent, and not have to worry for a while. I know it's not like you to have others worry, but please, for me, will you try to relax." I half begged her, I know it wasn't like me, but sadly enough, as she fell for me somehow, I fell for her. She looked worried for a few minuets, but soon smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll try, but we will only be doing this for one week, and one week alone; got it, oh Lord of Time." She ended with a bit of a sarcastic remark that made me grin at her.

"But of course oh lovely daughter of the sea," I replied too in a bit of a sarcastic manner.

We soon laughed and went on to start and enjoy our long day together.

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter, and sorry again that it's short, but either way, wonder what Kronos saw on Percy's back? Well you'll all have to find out in the later chapters :D till then please review. :)  
**


	5. Together Maybe Forever

**Well here's this chapter finally, but sorry that it might seem short but I wanted to leave it off on a bit of a cliffie ^^; well other than that, please enjoy. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Together Maybe Forever**

As the day went on, we were just enjoying ourselves. Breakfast was simple, pancakes at IHOP; I enjoyed the chocolate chip pancakes while Kronos just had blueberry pancakes. After we left, we just walked around for a bit, yet I couldn't help but notice he was constantly staring at my back. I thought he was just thinking about what would happen tonight, but no, I knew better, that wasn't what was on the Titan of Time's mind. Once we came back to the hotel, we enjoyed lunch outside, it was nice.

Yet still Kronos was staring at me, I chose to ask him tonight what was bothering him. Yet as the day progressed I forgot what I wanted to ask him, we went to the movies, enjoyed a walk in the park. We did things normal couples did, I mentally laughed at the thought of us as a normal couple. It was still nice all the same, but we went back to the hotel early, Kronos mumbled something about not wanting to draw anymore attention to us. I didn't understand what he meant by that, but I still joined him either way.

Once in the room, I looked at Kronos to see the worried expression on his face. "Are you okay Kronos?" I asked, truly worried about him.

He sighed but nodded still, "Yes, I'm alright, I just have a lot on my mind right now, that's all."

I just shrugged and let the conversation drop. Later that night, we went at it again, and for the rest of the week, it was like that. We'd go out and enjoy ourselves till about sunset then we'd head back to the hotel and just spend the rest of the day there. Yet once the week together was all but over, Kronos went out for a short while, telling me that he'd be back soon, and he did come back shortly after he left. Yet when he got back, Kronos took me out to the balcony and looked me in the eyes before speaking.

"Perseus Jackson, ever since they day I knew of your existence, I plotted ways to get you to join my side. The side of the Titans," He began staring at me intently. "Yet after the past week spending time with you, getting to know you, it has nearly been possibly the single best time of my existence."

He paused for a moment, and so I spoke up, "I agree with you, this last week had been the best time of my existence too."

He smiled at me as he soon bent down on one knee and still continued to look me in the eyes. "Percy, I don't want to spend a day away from you, but I must come tomorrow. But that isn't what is important right now, what is is that I…" He stopped, as if he was scared to get the rest of his words out. So I nodded at him, encouraging him to continue.

"I love you Percy, and I want to ask, will you be willing to spend the rest of eternity with me?" He told and asked me, while taking out a beautiful gold ring with a sea-green jewel in the middle of it.

"Are you almost saying; you wish to marry me?" I asked, nearly speechless by all of this.

He simply nodded, and that made me teary eyed, and so I jumped at him, repeatedly saying. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes."

He chuckled and soon returned my hug and soon enough we made our way, a bit slowly back to the bed. As we enjoyed the rest of the night, I couldn't help but think that we truly would be together forever. But alas once the sun came up, we had to part ways, for now. Upon my way back to Olympus, there seemed to be a chill in the air, as if something or someone was following me.

I shook away the feeling as I teleported myself to the front of the city of the gods, my ring on my ring finger, looking beautiful as ever. Yet what scared me upon coming back to the home of the gods was that it was eerily quiet. Still I was ignoring my better judgment as I walked through the eternal city.

Once I was near the throne room, I heard a lot of arguing going on, remaining silent I decided to listen in on what was being said.

"… haven't found her yet." Artemis spoke, yet there was something in her voice that made me shiver.

"Where could she be… couldn't have wondered off too far?" Another immortal said, but I didn't recognize whose voice it was.

"That little weapon… needs to be punished…." I recognized that voice as Ares, but still it was there, even as most in the room agreed with him. Not that I could see, I was only listening from the outside of the doors.

I was getting scared, and tried to keep a leveled head while listening after Zeus told everyone to quiet down. "Now I know we need to find Poseidon's little brat before Kronos does-" –to late for that I added mentally- "But for now, if she comes back we still have to lie to the little brat."

I grew scared at that, but I still stayed to hear more. "Brother do you really think it's the best idea for us to constantly lie to the child. She's already been lost because two careless goddesses and now she most likely just wants to know the truth."

_You hit the nail on the head Uncle Hades...'_ There was more arguing after that and I just backed away from the throne room doors, but accidentally fell on my way backwards and made a little bit of noise. There was silence in the throne room, and I just up and ran away, even as Athena called out my name when she opened up the doors and saw me running away.

Tears were fluttering down my face as I ran, I didn't leave Olympus, but I did at least put a bit of distance between me and the other gods. I thought about what my Crooked One told me the night before, and how perfect it all was. He didn't know what was going on, well yet, but for the moment I trusted him a lot more than I did the gods. Still letting the tears fall, I chose to ignore anyone who would come near me. Except for Athena, she however I still trusted, for now.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter and until the next one gotta wonder what's going on and what has all of Olympus been lying to Percy about? Well for now you all have to wait, sorry but it's my fic so my rules XD Till the next chapter :D Please review :)  
**


	6. A Secret Meeting

**Hey everyone, and yes I am finally updating this fic and sorry that it's short, oh well, and I hope you and enjoy the chapter and I don't know which fic I will be updating next. Well enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A Secret Meeting**

As Percy sat where she was, she couldn't help but cry her eyes out. She was near a balcony and Kronos just watched her sitting there. It made him angry that the gods only thought of her as a weapon. He had followed Percy for some time even when she was upon Olympus, he watched from a far. Yet as he watched from far below the city of the gods, he couldn't help but remember what her saw upon her back after that first night together. It wasn't one thing, it was two and both were cruel.

Shaking his head, the Titan of Time had to think of something to get to his precious little ocean. As he thought and watched, the titan idly noticed that Athena has been the only one who has truly cared about the girl. Shaking his head, the Titan Lord simply knew that he had to see his little ocean and make sure that no one else was around to see them. Taking a deep breath Kronos saw that Percy was talking to the goddess of Wisdom and they seemed to be having a bit of an argument.

Listening carefully, he could decipher what they were saying.

"_Percy it's not what you think," Athena spoke in a clam voice, trying to reason with the son turned daughter of Poseidon. _

"_It sure as Hades seems that way to me! All of you are lying to me, and I want to know about what!" Percy yelled at the goddess, not caring if she was going to be hurt or not, then again she didn't care at all what happened to her._

"_We have to keep the truth from you; it's for your own good and its better this way." Athena tried to reason._

"_Yeah right, I should be allowed to know what's going on since it's about me." Percy glared back at the goddess, not caring what reasons the gods had for lying to her._

_Athena was about to try and reason with the girl once more when she noticed the ring on her finger. "Where did you get that ring Percy?"_

_As she asked this question, Percy looked down at her hand left while saying over her shoulder, "It's a promise from a friend."_

Kronos shook his head after that and made his way towards Percy. He needed to speak to her once he was near the balcony that she was at, he smiled and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered cutely, "Guess who?"

Percy giggled while answering, "Would you happen to be my so sexy Crooked One?"

Both of them soon laughed before sighing, turning around Percy faced Kronos, his black hair framed his face and golden eyes bore into her face. Percy smiled as they both walked over towards the edge of the balcony hand in hand. Once there, the daughter of Poseidon sighed while looking over the edge at the bright and always bustling city below.

It was silent for a while, before Kronos broke the silence, "It's a beautiful night don't you think." Doing something like this wasn't usually the Lord of Time's forte, but he was going to try and enjoy his time with Percy before he had to leave.

"Yes, it is, but…" She stopped herself from talking before looking out at the lights for a moment.

Looking at her worriedly for a moment, he chose to ask her what was wrong. "But what…?"

She sighed for a moment before looking directly into those molten gold eyes of his, "I don't think that I can stay in a place where I can barely trust anyone, to the point where I'm starting to think that there is no one I can trust." Percy forced the tears that were threatening to spill back; she didn't want to cry any more that she already had.

Kronos frowned as he wrapped his arms around the almost crying girl, and tried to soothe her. He was whispering words in ancient Greek to her, he didn't know if she understood what he said but the positive was that the meaning behind his words calmed her down. They stood like that for a while, Percy in Kronos' arms, while his hand stroked her hair gently. Percy wanted the feeling to last, being in his arms, but sadly he soon had to leave, since he sensed someone coming towards them. Yet just before he left, he gave his young lover a chaste kiss before disappearing.

Sighing, Percy looked out over the balcony again as a god walked towards her. He cleared his throat and Percy sighed for the umpteenth time that night, or what felt like it. Turning around, she looked halfheartedly at her father and turned back around trying to ignore him. "What do you want?"

Poseidon was taken aback from the slight venom in his son/daughter's voice. "I just came to see if you were alright Percy."

She still didn't look at him, and just stared out at the scene in front of her, Poseidon sighed, _It's going to take a whole lot for us to regain her trust, but then again a little memory wipe never really hurt anyone.' _The sea god smiled darkly as he thought that, before walking up to his child and speaking in a very calm voice. "Percy, why don't we get someone to take you in for the night, give you a place to stay until things… settle down?"

Looking up at her father cautiously, the son/daughter of the Sea God nodded. As they walked through the city of the gods, Percy couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen very soon.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter and what is Poseidon talking about a memory wipe? hehe well I'll be the only one who knows what's gonna happen, for now XD and until the next chapter, here's hoping I'll update sooner next time XD.  
**


	7. A Rape Attempt

**Hello to everyone who enjoys reading this fanfic :D I am pleased to give you all an new chapter that I have just finished :D hehe XD well I hope you all like it, because I might not be updating for a while, well for this fic anyways, and as for my others, I will try and update them as well as adding a few new stories into the mix as well XD well without further adieu here is the next chapter :D**

**Chapter 7**

**A Rape Attempt

* * *

**

As my father and I walked through the streets of Olympus, I was very wary of him, as much as I'd hate to say it, I was sure that I couldn't trust him. We were soon at Zeus' palace, and Poseidon tightened his grip on my shoulder. I wanted to glare at him but chose instead to just keep my face stoic. Zeus soon answered the door and smiled down at me though I kept my face neutral. Both he and Poseidon exchanged a few words quickly in Ancient Greek, I didn't know what they were saying, but I did get one word, 'memory'. Before Zeus pulled me into his palace and closed the door in my father's face.

After the door was closed, he half dragged me to one of the couches in his living room before taking a seat on the one across from me. I still kept my face the same, and soon enough asked the question was on my mind since I eavesdropped on the meeting the throne room.

"Lord Zeus, what is really going on here, was I really in a coma for a few years or only a few days, tell me what you are all hiding from me?" I demanded as I sat across from the king of the gods. I may not know what in the name of Tartarus was going on here, but I intended to find out what the Hades it was.

For a short while Zeus didn't answer, until he poured me a cup of tea, and started to speak. "Percy, we are doing this for your own good, and I don't care what you say about it not being fair. We have to lie to you Percy, or else you just may join the Titan's next time around."

I glared at him but remained silent, and just took the tea cup and was about to take a sip when I decided otherwise. To be honest I haven't been all that hungry lately, though I don't know why. Standing up I looked down at the god of the sky and simply said, "Where will I be sleeping tonight?"

He looked upset about something but soon said, "Follow me to your room." **(WARNING THIS IS AN M RATED RAPE SCENE! I REPEAT, AN M RATED RAPE SCENE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)** So I did, but once in there, I had a bad feeling deep inside of me, like I was about to be raped soon enough. And no sooner had I thought that, did the door get closed and locked. I was scared for a brief moment, before I was thrown onto the king sized bed.

Zeus ripped all of my clothes from my body but my ring stayed on, I don't know why, but it did. Although that soon wasn't the worst of my problems, soon Zeus himself undressed and something was wrapping around my legs and wrists. I don't know what it was, but it was starting to hurt a whole lot. The Lord of the Sky just smirked down at my frightened face before his lips harshly descended down upon my own.

He bit at my bottom lip, wanting entrance, but I refused it to him, that it until he punched my stomach, making me gasps giving him the opening he required. His tong dived into my mouth, and I tried my hardest not to moan, this wasn't anything like what Kronos and I did, he was gentler, kinder. Zeus was the near opposite; he was fast paced, to full of lust and worst of all, I knew he didn't care if he hurt me, not like my Crooked One.

Once he broke the kiss, he trailed a few harsh ones down from my lips to my breasts, he licked them, sucked them, he made me moan, and I hated all of it. I hated him, I hated the gods, I just wanted him to stop, but I knew that he wouldn't listen. Whimpering when he made it to my naval, he soon was at my clit and was enjoyably lapping up the juices that were coming out.

I hated him all the more, but soon he was done with his ministrations, and placed his hands on my hips to hold them steady. He poised his dick at the front of my entrance, smirking down at me he whispered into my ear. "You shouldn't have asked that question, now he will _never _want you."

My eyes widened just as he forced himself inside of me. I cried out in pain, and I swear to myself that I would not scream in pleasure as this _god _raped me. He thrust inside of me long and hard before he found what he was looking for. I had bitten my lip so hard to stop from moaning that it was soon bleeding. I whimpered once more before Zeus finally orgasm inside of me and his face soon made it's way back up to my neck and was about to bite down to, I believe 'claim me as a mate', when all of a sudden the door was broken open and walking in was my beloved Crooked One.

I smiled at him, and he returned it to me briefly before glaring down at his youngest son, before taking me by the arm and led me out of Zeus' palace and Olympus itself. I didn't know where we were going, but I knew that I'd feel safe so long as Kronos was by my side.

* * *

**Well that's it, hope it was goo though it was short, sorry about that, but then again an update is an update XD well before I forget, I will try and update my other fics, but for now I'm not gonna type anymore today XD well anyways, please review. :D**


	8. Metting Rhea

**Hehe know that a lot of people have been waiting for this update, and I hope you like it, and if not, then you don't XD hehe well either way, enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Meeting Rhea**

I had soon left Olympus with sadly a lot of trouble. Quite a few major and minor gods tried to force me to stay, but I was able to get past them with ease thankfully. But once I was at the elevator, it went strait down and I couldn't get away. Well not completely anyways, I had a crazy idea, I whistled for Blackjack, and he came. He didn't say anything; he just took me away from this place. We were able to make it to the outskirts of Pennsylvania when Blackjack needed to rest up. I wanted to get as far away from the gods as I could, but Blackjack could only take me so far, but it was enough for me.

"Thanks for taking me away from there Blackjack." I told my trusted Pegasus, I was afraid that when I'd call him, that he wouldn't come. But he did and that made me very happy to know I at least had a friend here in the world.

'_No problem boss, I've really been worried about you and so have the other pegasi, we really want you home boss.' _Blackjack told me mentally.

I sighed before speaking, "I know Blackjack, but well, and I don't feel at home anymore, it feels as if no matter where I go; it's as if well no one really cares about me. Do you know what I'm saying?" I asked as we rested in a field for a little while before we'd have to go once more.

'_I understand what your saying boss, but I don't know what to say that will make things any easier for you. Well we'd better get going, after all I made a promise to get you somewhere safe, Now lets get going.' _

As soon as Blackjack said that, a woman came into the field and told us, "That won't be necessary young Pegasus; I will take her from here to a safe place."

When I saw her, I thought she was very beautiful, she had long flowing caramel brown hair, bright emerald green eyes, and she also had warm brown skin, and was wearing an ancient Greek styled toga. I was at first taken aback by her sudden appearance, but there was something about her I knew that I could trust.

"Who are you?" I asked, before Blackjack got up and had to leave, since I think he knew that I'd be okay with whoever this woman was.

She giggles before speaking, "Dear Percy, I'm your grandmother, and also sister wife to you, since Kronos asked you to be with him."

After she said that, I felt a few tears start falling down my face, here standing before me, was the mother of the six eldest gods, my grandmother, and the wife of my beloved Kronos. Rhea, I was surprised to meet her, and well to be honest I didn't know what to say to my grandmother.

"Percy, we have a lot to talk about, but we shouldn't be talking here, it's too dangerous." After she said that, something hit me, literally. There was a sharp pain in my shoulder blades, and looking over my shoulder, I saw that at least two dozen arrows had hit me, and flowing from the wounds was golden Ichor. I didn't care, about my blood or the arrows, I just got up and ran towards Rhea and left with her. Where we went I don't know, but all I do know, is that if I want to get out of here in one piece, I'd better listen to my grandma.

We've been running for a while, but that didn't matter to me at the moment. What did was that Rhea kept saying that I had to get to safety, no matter what. Still once we were somewhere in Northern Michigan, did we really stop. Once we did, I was very tired, but I didn't care about that. We were in a very large forest, and for the moment I was happy to know we'd stopped, I didn't want to run any longer than I had been. Still we soon sat down and began our talk. Rhea told me many things, especially what it was like many years ago with her husband, and also about now, she said she loved her sons equally, but it was too funny to watch them fight over who she loved most. I agreed, saying it is funny to watch them fight over who she loved most, and I wasn't too surprised to find out that she did have a favorite amongst her daughters.

I really wasn't surprised, considering Hestia is her favorite daughter. Either way, once we were done, and it was time to go again, I didn't mind. After all I was with someone who will listen to me, and will actually want to know who I am. And that was what made traveling with her, even if it was only for a while longer, all the more pleasant.

* * *

**Well that's it everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, and to all of you have a Merry Christmas and if not then Happy Holidays to you all. ^_^ well till next year, later :D**


	9. Home and Free

**Alright, here's the last chapter of this fic and I'll then get to work on some of my newer fics, mostly some Transformers and Danny Phantom, with a bit of Blind Half-Blood on the side. :) Well enjoy my beloved readers :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Home and Free**

* * *

It only was a short while later did we finally arrive to our destination; it was a small cottage that looks well within the rural area we were at. I was at first confused, as first to why this cottage was here, and second as to why Rhea brought me here. Before I could ask her just that question, she walked up to the door, opened it to reveal an elevator strangely enough there was also a nice waiting area for some reason.

As we walked inside, and then went down the elevator, Rhea looked at me and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back. However, I had to ask, "Rhea, why are we here, and why do the others treat me like I'm not even a person anymore?"

Rhea sighed, before speaking, "Percy you heard the prophecy from Athena herself, and inside you is a weapon of unspeakable power, and not even Gaea herself or the Fates know what the weapon can do. All we know is that along with the weapon, something else is inside you too, and only you have the ability to control it or the weapon. The gods believed that you were in fact the weapon, when it is the other way around, you are the sheath, not the sword."

I was a little confused, but I understood, at least a little bit. Whatever is inside me is what the gods want, but I wonder what the other thing is as well. I sighed, and just shook my head, it's probably best I don't know until later. After a little while, the elevator stopped and once the doors opened I was stunned at the beauty of the palace before me. It was nothing like Olympus or the Underworld; all the walls were made of pale marble, columns lining the hallways, there were also portraits lining the hallways as well. Each picture portraying something different pertaining to each of the titans, and gods, however from what I could see, it was Kronos proposing to me that night on the balcony.

There were hundreds of rooms, each one different from the last, there was a game room, training room, weapons room, a great deal of bedrooms, and much more. After a short while Rhea led me to what appeared to be the throne room for all of the Titans. Many were already in the room, including someone who I've missed quite a lot since I left Olympus.

I smiled, but didn't move, simply choosing to stay where I was, in case this was all some kind of dream. If it was, then the dream was truly cruel, however right now, I didn't care, I just wanted to be with Kronos, to be safe.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

A few hours later, I was trying to fall asleep in my bedroom. I couldn't stop thinking about the meeting earlier. Everyone was talking about the other thing inside of me, all wondering what it could be. It made me happy that they didn't talk about the weapon, I was very grateful for that. After the discussion about me faded, everyone moved onto more modern problems, and what surprised me, was that none of the discussions went to that of overthrowing the gods. But I think that was done before I got there, I thought as I turned onto my back and stared up at my midnight blue ceiling.

Sighing, I wondered about the prophecy Athena told me about, how without love, I'd join someone or something inexplicably evil. I didn't know what that meant, but what I did know was that I'm happy with Kronos, and I don't want to leave him. Deciding to try and get some sleep, I rolled over onto my side and did my best to rest for the day to come tomorrow.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

The next day, Kronos came and woke me up; I had smiled up at him, as he did the same back to me. After I'd gotten dressed and we had breakfast in my room, he took me down to one of the meditation rooms. He told me that I needed to try to figure out how the things inside me worked. Kronos never mentioned the weapon, the prophecy, or anything like it, and that always made me smile about how he cared for me.

I took a seat in the middle of the room, and practiced meditating, it was hard at first, trying to relax while sitting where I was, but I was able to do it, somehow.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

After a few hours of meditating, I think I fell asleep, I couldn't tell, but this definitely didn't seem like something that happened when one meditated, I think. I was seated before an army, dressed in royal looking clothes, as I faced out towards the army before me; two eastern dragons flew around me, one red with grey eyes, and the other blue with gold eyes.

As I sat facing the army, when the red dragon spoke to me, _"Sleep princess Perseus, sleep, and all will be well."_

I wanted to listen to the lulling voice of the dragon, she sounded like Annabeth, when the blue dragon spoke up, sounding just like Kronos. **"NO, Princess Perseus, you mustn't listen to the red dragon, it is trying to deceive you, and lead to your downfall."**

"_Sleep Princess, and let the gods die!"_ The red dragon tried again, wanting me to sleep, to let something out. The army before me was deteriorating, and the red dragon was becoming vicious. _"Sleep child, let the gods pay for their treachery."_

"**No Princess, you must stay awake, though the gods hurt you, can you take justice out on them even when you know in your heart it is wrong?"** The blue dragon asked me, and I was seriously contemplating his words. I have a right to get back at the gods, but I won't, just because they did one thing wrong didn't mean that I should get back at them for everything. My father was proud of me when I was twelve and again when I was sixteen. Smiling, I knew what was right, both in my heart and for everyone else.

"I'm not a weapon; I'm Percy Jackson, once the son of Poseidon, now his daughter, and the second wife of Kronos." I spoke aloud to the dragons. "I am home, I have a family and most of all, I am free of the responsibilities of being a demigod, and I'm free to be who I am."

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

After my meditation, I awoke to see Kronos just coming into the room to check up on me. I told him what happened, and after his face became curious he told me he wanted to see my back. Obliging with his demand, I turned around and lifted up my light blue t-shirt to see my back. He only stared for a few minutes before he grabbed my arms and swung me into the circles.

"WHOA!" I shouted as Kronos continued to swing me around.

He just laughed happily before putting me down and kissing me. I melted into the kiss but was surprised at the suddenness of it all. Once we broke for air, Kronos just smiled some more and me before giving me a hug.

I just chuckled, "Kronos, what's gotten into you?"

He just kissed me again, before speaking. "Percy, it's gone, both marks on your back are gone. The weapon is no more, and you are free of it forever."

I started smiling, and soon enough kissed my husband just as he did to me before. We both smiled and just enjoyed out moment of peace, before I had to go to training, and he had to go to a meeting. We enjoyed our perfect moment of happiness and I was enjoying my freedom. Everything was perfect, everything felt right, and as we stood there in each other's arms I relished in this perfect moment of forever with him, my beloved Crooked One, my Kronos.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Well that's it for this fic, and I can relax about it from now on :) well until I update again, bye everyone :) and review if you want :)  
**


End file.
